Nothing new under the moon
by Aenea Lamia
Summary: Hmmm. a *very* short vignette of our favorite slayer's life after the end of season 6. (B/G)


**Nothing New Under the Moon**  
  
SPOILERS: I'll say Grave, just in case.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss and Mutant Enemy don't have a thing to worry about, my only payment for this will be catharsis.  
NOTES: This is the first fic I've really finished... so, if it sucks (wich it probably does), pleeeeeeeeease be gentle... *_*. And I really want to thank Zyre for beta-reading this and for being soooooooo sweet ;). _// ... //_ indicates flashback...  
  
******  
  
"Okay... take care... good bye. I love you." She hung up the phone and, staring blindly through the window, whispered in voice so subtle it seemed a sigh: "I love you."

She braced herself against the sudden cold and silence. It was 5 in the morning and everyone was still sound asleep in the house. Everyone but her. She stood up slowly from the couch that had supported her during the two whole long hours of telephone conversation, and headed for the kitchen. It was such a good thing that Giles' new 'friends' had so many influences, otherwise his telephone bills would reach ridiculous amounts; talking from England for hours and hours wasn't cheap for normal people...

She poured some tea leaves in a cup and inhaled deeply. The smell of tea made her think of him, and she smiled despite herself; she wasn't a teenager anymore, was she? But she was in love, and happy... and didn't want to think about how had it began. Did it matter? Did anything really matter?

She let herself be taken by the memories from not that long ago...  
  
  


_//The air was fresh and clear, the sun painting every bit of the sky red. She woke up in the couch, after sleeping all the afternoon, and headed towards her room. He was there, Anya by his side. He was fine, as he had been when he had forced her to go rest a while many hours ago. Anya left the room, quietly; she was also tired._

_Once alone, they talked and talked, until the sun completely disappeared and the stars began to fill the sky gloriously. The world had survived, the universe was safe, and for the fist time in a very long while, everything was fine for her. Giles was there._

_Neither of them slept that night. She talked and he laughed, and she laughed, and cried, and then laughed again. She hugged him, he hugged her back, despite his injuries; there was no pain being by her side._

_He told her about England, his new life, his new troubles, and new friends._

_"Any... you know... romantic-skill-involving kind of new friend?" she ventured._

_He looked curiously at her eyes for a little while then smiled._

_"No" he said simply, and watched her, amazed by the big smile that lit her eyes like a nova even though she pressed her lips together._

_They kept talking about all the small and big things in their lives until day broke, and with it all the usual noise and rush came. All day Buffy had barely enough time to breathe. Willow needed space, and time and caring. And yet, each night, Buffy would sneak in her room and talk with Giles until both of them were too sleepy to think, and she finally went to bed in the big bed that had been her mother's._

_Some days passed and Giles got off the bed; another one and he was almost completely healed. And the day came when he told her that he would be going back to England with Willow. Buffy nodded. She knew it was the best for her friend. She understood that she needed help, and time, and guidance. She told herself a billion times that night that this was the best for everyone. She kept telling herself over and over that Willow needed Giles more than anyone right now, but still she couldn't get any sleep all night._

_Everything were ready in a couple of days. Too soon. But she didn't do anything to stop him. She kept talking with him all night and tried to be happy and be by his side as much as possible._

_But in the airport, after all the goodbyes and best wishes had been said, he reached out to touch her face lightly and softly kissed her forehead. And she just broke down. She hugged him suddenly, not too strongly so he could breathe, and began to cry, cry so hard she almost felt sick. Giles lovingly caressed her hair until she calmed down a little, then looked her intently in the eyes._

_"I will reach out to you," he said in a whisper, drying her tears. "And get to you somehow. I'll never, ever, let you alone again"  
  
_

_***_

_Not even a week after Giles and Willow's departure, she was preparing herself something for lunch when the phone rang._

_At first he had called once a week, then once each two days. Now he phoned her every of her late nights. She had asked him to do so, so she would go slaying, rest a bit and then talk to him about everything she had done, that he had done, about Willow's progress, about Xander and Dawn and Anya; about life in Sunnydale, Slayer's duty, and those extra-cool pair of shoes she had bought in a sale... About her feelings, about his feelings. About missing him._

_A couple of months passed by, and one day it just slipped through her lips before hanging down the phone._

_"I love you" she said._

_"I... I love you too" the voice at the other end had only mildly surprised answered. "Goodbye". //_  
  


***

She finished her tea, and went to bed to rest for a while. And all the way there she couldn't stop smiling.

She wasn't afraid, he would never hurt her in any way, never. She trusted him and loved him. And she waited for him, for she knew that when Willow finally could be prepared, he would come back.

And she would be waiting for him.


End file.
